Nintendo All-Stars: Link
Link will appear in Nintendo All-Stars Battle Royale as a playable character. His in-game rival is Ike. Attributes Link is, above all else, a ranged fighter. His sword has great melee range, he has a projectile reflector, and can zone pretty well with his array of projectiles. However, he is very slow and somewhat heavy, limiting his approach options. Plus, he is a pretty large character, making him susceptible to certain combos. Moveset Y Attacks Y,Y,Y- Hero Sword Slash (Performs two horizontal slashes before finishing with a thrust attack) Forward + Y- Jump Attack (Leaps forward into the air to perform a downward sword slash) Up + Y- Half-Moon Swipe (Slashes above his body at an arc) Down + Y- Shield Bash (Thrusts shield outward for a quick bump) Air Y- Air Hero Sword Slash (same as grounded version) Air Forward + Y- Double Kick (Kicks twice in mid-air, alternating between each foot) Air Up + Y- Ceiling Stab (An upward sword thrust) Air Down + Y- Floor Thrust (Downward Sword thrust, which has Link descend for a period of time; can bounce off of foes) X Attacks X- Hilt Strike (Attacks with hilt of sword) Forward + X- Charging Shield (Runs forward with shield outward; reflects projectiles) Up + X- Spin Attack (Spins around in place while attacking with sword) Down + X- Sword Toss (Tosses sword forward like he did in the original Legend of Zelda) Air X- Air Hilt Strike (same as grounded version) Air Forward + X- Air Charging Shield (same as grounded version; travels downward at an angle; active until grounded) Air Up + X- Air Spin Attack (same as grounded version; launches upward during active frames) Air Down + X- Air Sword Toss (same as grounded version) A Attacks A- Hero's Bow (Fires an arrow from his bow; the longer A is held, the faster and farther it travels) Forward + A- Gale Boomerang (Tosses boomerang forward; if foe is hit during return trip, they get pulled to Link) Up + A- Clawsot (Fires clawsot forward; if it hits foe, it pulls foe towards Link, leaving them stunned for a moment) Down + A- Bomb (Pulls out a bomb; press command again to detonate; can be used with Hero's Bow or Spin Attack) Air A- Air Hero's Bow (same as grounded version; charging has Link hovering slowly to the ground) Air Forward + A- Air Gale Boomerang (same as grounded version) Air Up + A- Air Clawshot (same as grounded version with a few tweaks; if it hits foe, Link does a zip kick; can be used to perch onto ledges) Air Down + A- Air Bomb (same as grounded version) Throws Right Stick + Sideways- High Kick (Kicks high to send foe flying across the screen) Right Stick + Up- Sword Launch (Throws foe upwards then slashes them upwards) Right Stick + Down- Body Slam (Slams foe to the ground before slamming his elbow at them) Supers Level 1- Light Arrow (Fires a light arrow forward) Level 2- Hyper Spin Attack (Does a larger, more powerful version of Spin Attack; can move during active frames; lasts three seconds) Level 3- Fierce Deity Link (Transforms into Fierce Deity Link from Majora's Mask; all attacks can kill foes; lasts 7 seconds) Costumes and palette swaps Costume 1- Twilight Princess attire *Color 1- Green (default) *Color 2- Red *Color 3- Yellow *Color 4- Black (Shadow Link from Zelda II: The Adventure of Link) Costume 2- Ocarina of Time attire *Color 1- Green (default) *Color 2- Red *Color 3- Blue *Color 4- White Costume 3- Zora Armor (Twilight Princess) *Color 1- Blue (default) *Color 2- Grey *Color 3- Yellow *Color 4- Red Trivia *Link is one of the first six characters announced alongside Mario, Samus, Donkey Kong, Fox, and Pikachu *Link is also one of the two (along with Mario) whose stage was announced at the same time he was *In the intro, Link's hat and tunic glow *Link is the only character who shares a Super with another character (Light Arrow, which is also used by Zelda) Category:Nintendo Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Characters Category:Fighting